


Home

by DeanstielsDaughter



Series: In Blackest Night Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Feels, Fluff, Gay Hunters, Gay Male Character, Gen, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Magic, New Orleans, Original Character(s), Season/Series 15, Warlocks, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: The Winchesters take a break from hunting down God to attend a wedding.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, OC/OC
Series: In Blackest Night Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/330838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend reading my fic "In Blackest Night" before this one. The OCs and many things referenced will not make sense otherwise.  
> Sorry if anyone in canon-verse seems OOC, I just wanted some fluff.

“Your tie is crooked.” Sam remarked as Dean pulled off the highway and into the city limits of the south side of New Orleans.

“Well if you hadn’t spent so long in the bathroom doing your hair and makeup Samantha,” Dean replied. “I would have had time to fix it before we left.”

“You’re telling me after all the times we’ve dressed up as FBI agents on the fly,” Sam said. “That you don’t know how to “un-crooked” a tie.”

“Only acceptable crooked tie is Cas,” Dean looked back ever so slightly at the angel in the backseat. “Ain’t that right, Cas?”

“I don’t understand how this has turned into an ongoing debate.” Castiel remarked, slightly annoyed at the brothers, but not enough to warrant expressing the emotion.

“Never mind,” Dean chuckled and peered into the rear view mirror. “How you holding up back there, Jack?”

“Fine,” Jack nodded. “Just, remind me of who we are visiting and why this custom requires itchy suits.”

“Old friends of ours,” Dean explained. “We hunted with them way back when the world was supposed to end the first time. As for weddings, well those are customary for those who love each other.”

“Oh,” Jack contemplated Dean’s words. “So, does that mean you and Sam will be married one day?”

Dean coughed and choked as he stopped at a red light. Sam let a smirk come across his face.

“No Jack,” Dean shook his head and turned down a side street. “Brothers don’t get married. People unrelated to each other get married.”

“So, like you and Castiel?” Jack rationalized.

Dean hit the brakes even harder that time, barely missing a half drunken pedestrian shaking his fist at the Impala. Dean glared when the guy tapped the hood and then kept walking, a brown bag being lifted to his lips.

“Yeah,” Sam answered for Dean, earning a bigger glare from his brother. “Something like that.”

Dean managed to keep everyone safe for the rest of the ride, simply because no more crazy talk was spoken. He snuck a few peeks in the backseat at Castiel, who sat looking out the window, enjoying the scenery. It was strange, the last time the brothers had been here he’d barely known the angel.

Now, he couldn’t imagine anyone else in the backseat.

Jack’s comment stuck in his head. Dean could feel his heart starting to flutter a bit. He shook his head and focused back on the road. Eventually the brothers made their way past an awfully familiar church. Surprisingly, it was still standing. Dean smiled at the thought of their old friend potentially having something to do with it.

When they reached the end of the long dirt road they were greeted with another familiar sight. An older white house standing strong and proud among the desolate land surrounding it. The fence had been repainted and the grass was freshly cut. In the driveway sat four cars. A beautiful antique blue 1967 Mustang Fastback, the black 1999 Jeep Wrangler was a newer addition, and the two other older red and black Toyota Tacomas parked behind it also hadn’t been there before.

Dean parked the Impala alongside the Fastback and the group exited the car. They were immediately greeted by the sound of windchimes in the tree nearby. The birdhouse nearby was still slanted and in the trees fairy lights were strung about. It was a small setup in the back, with two foldout tables filled with homemade food and a small altar arch near the far end of the fence. Loretta Mae Riggs stood behind the table, apron on, and waved a fond hello to the boys as they approached.

“Well if it ain’t a sight for sore eyes,” Loretta smiled. “Winchesters. So nice ta see ya again.”

“Hello Loretta,” Sam smiled. “How have things been?”

“Right as rain,” Loretta said. “Who are these two striking young men?”

“Castiel,” Dean introduced the angel and he and Loretta finally formally shook hands. “He’s the one who helped us with the Eve case all those years ago, and this is Jack our pseudo son.”

“Pleased to meet you ma’am.” Jack shook Loretta’s hand and a smile broke out on his face when he noticed her holding it and squeezing it in a motherly way.

“A boy with manners,” Loretta remarked. “We love that. Why don’t ya get some food in ya sugar, ya look skinny as a rail.”

“Be careful,” Dean jabbed Jack’s side with his elbow ever so slightly. “She’ll overfeed you.”

Dean looked around to try and find someone else as equally important to greet and moments later, he saw her, sitting on the porch and talking to another man he never thought she’d so much as have a decent conversation with.

“Delilah,” Dean called out and hopped up the steps to embrace her in a hug. “It’s been so long.”

“That is has Winchester,” Delilah Ray smiled. “That it has. How have you been?”

“Tired,” Dean chuckled. “Can’t complain otherwise though, and you?”

“Oh, I’ve been well,” Delilah looked over at the man beside her and a playful smile came over her. “We all have. Excited as ever for today.”

“I’m honestly just shocked that I’m even here,” Deacon Barnes remarked, adjusting his tie, and flattening down his hair once more. “Given ma history with these people.”

“I think you’ve more than redeemed yourself over the years,” Delilah said, taking Deacon’s arm and leaning into him.

“Things have definitely changed,” Dean smiled. “For the better it seems.”

“I would say so,” Deacon nodded. “How was the drive?”

“Long,” Dean replied. “But worth it. We wouldn’t miss today for the world.”

Deacon excused himself upon seeing Loretta calling him over to the food table. He placed a gentle kiss on Delilah’s forehead before walking off to help. Dean turned to look out at the yard again and watched Sam conversing with Jack near the tree line in the back. Probably regaling stories of the last time, they were in the city.

Castiel stood near the altar, admiring it, and touching the flowers that covered it. Dean cocked his head, watching Castiel with curiosity. It never failed to amaze him just how fascinated the angel was with simple things even after all his time spent on Earth.

“Go talk to him,” Delilah urged. “I have to go see if the man of the hour, well one of them, is ready.”

Delilah walked off into the house and Dean took his leave from the porch, walking over to where Castiel stood.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel remarked, sensing Dean’s approach. “What humans do to show their love.”

“Half of its for the guests,” Dean replied with a chuckle and his hands in his pockets. “At least the open bar usually is so the relatives don’t kill one another.”

“Unlike Jack,” Castiel chuckled as well. “I understand that part is customary and also necessary.”

“This your first wedding?” Dean asked.

“I have witnessed many such things over the years I have visited Earth,” Castiel explained. “I do believe I have managed to witness love in almost all its forms.”

Dean tried not to stare at Castiel in just a suit. The trench coat was back at the bunker, folded on the dryer. Dean had done it himself when he’d stumbled upon it. The sun shone behind him, beautifully surrounding his head like a crown of sorts. Dean swallowed hard, rubbing at the back of his head and neck.

“Castiel!” Jack cried out. “You have to try this! I think Loretta called it gumbo!”

Castiel’s smile caused Dean’s heart to skip a few beats.

“I’ll be back.” Castiel nodded and walked off to where Jack was stuffing his face.

Dean sighed and sat down in the chair across from him.

***

LeSalle Parker stared at his own reflection and shook his head.

There was one piece of hair that refused to cooperate. The warlock snapped his fingers and a flash of light appeared from their tips while his eyes turned purple. He reached his hand up on the direction of his head and concentrated. The hair flattened immediately, and a cheeky smile wrapped around his face.

“You keep doing that and you’re gonna fry your hair off one of these days.”

LeSalle turned to face Delilah in the doorway and his smile widened. It still felt like just yesterday the two of them had shared a drink in a bar and he had discovered she was fending for herself and invited her to live with him at the house.

Today he was being given away by the sister he never had growing up.

“That’ll be around the same time ya finally develop a N’awlins accent.” LeSalle remarked and allowed Delilah to adjust the flower in his pocket. She looked up into his eyes.

“It’s about time they made today legal,” Delilah said. “You two are made for each other.”

“I knew the moment he fell against that grave,” LeSalle said. “Now, I think it’s about high time I go marry ma boyfriend.”

“Lead the way,” Delilah took LeSalle’s arm and the pair proceeded to make their way down the house stairs and into the front yard.

***

Dean watched the scene unfold before him. Delilah and LeSalle sauntered down the aisle, both dressed to the nines. Loretta joined in about halfway, taking LeSalle’s right arm. Deacon stood to the right side of the arch, acting as a best man to Drew. LeSalle's friend Amber stood on the other side, acting as his. Drew Tanner stood at the altar, hair slicked back, freckles visible in the sun along with a long scar across his cheek, a memento from the Eve hunt when she’d possessed him.

Dean had never seen a hunter look so happy in his life.

Confidence radiated through him, something he’d been sort of lacking when the Winchesters and their little ragtag family had first met. The years had changed him.

Dean snuck a look at Castiel and Jack beside him, transfixed on the wedding.

The years had changed a lot.

LeSalle stood before Drew, smirking at him and winking. Drew’s teeth became visible in a cheeky smile, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly under his freckles.

“Ya have prepared ya own vows?” the priest asked.

LeSalle nodded and the priest motioned for them to speak.

Drew’s vows were simple and sweet, mentioning his immense love for LeSalle among other reasons the pair were joining in matrimony on that day. It was LeSalle’s words that really got Dean’s mind turning though.

“Drew Alexander Tanner,” LeSalle spoke. “I remember the first day we met like it was yesterday. Ya were some rogue hunter from North Carolina, following the same case I was down here. Ya fell into that tombstone and I ran over ta save ya life. Little did I know, ya would be saving mine instead.”

Dean smiled as he watched Jack cock his head and stare, mouth open, in utter fascination. Castiel smiled over at the Nephilim and caught Dean’s gaze. Dean gave a half smile and then quickly looked away; afraid he was staring too long.

“I have witnessed the loss of ma entire family,” LeSalle kept going. “I have been called every horrid name under the sun. I have seen the truest of power and harnessed it just as easily, but nothing compares ta love. There is no power on Earth stronger, no force greater. No words or love songs can encompass ma feelings for ya. I will love ya forever ma Drewby, and if there is life after that, I’ll love ya then too.”

They took each other’s hands. Dean felt his eyes lingering on Castiel’s near the angel’s lap. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat when the pair before them exchanged rings.

“By the power invested in me,” the priest concluded. “By the city of N’awlins, I now pronounce ya husbands. Ya may kiss.”

LeSalle pulled Drew towards him and dipped him as the pair passionately kissed and the small congregation of family and friends before them stood and clapped.

The sun had just started to set by the time the dancing began.

***

The lights twinkled in the night. Speakers were set up all around the yard and Dean and Sam stood beside one another sipping beers and watching LeSalle and Drew share their first dance.

_“We found a home, something we can build for years.”_

The pair twirled around, staring lovingly into one another’s eyes. Drew then rested his head on LeSalle’s shoulder as the warlock pulled him closer during the last of the slow dance.

“A match made in Heaven,” Dean commented.

“You can say that again,” Sam said, looking down at his pocket once it buzzed. “Sorry, I told Eileen to call if she needed anything.”

Dean gave Sam a look.

“Or you know,” Sam shrugged. “Just to check in.”

“Yeah,” Dean waved him off. “Go talk to your girlfriend.”

“Only if you go talk to Cas.” Sam motioned to the angel, standing awkwardly by the food table.

Dean was about to retort, but Sam walked off to answer his phone. He looked back over at where Castiel stood, Jack beside him.

“Go talk to him,” Jack instructed. “He seems to want to talk to you.”

“You still have much to learn about Dean Winchester,” Castiel remarked. “He never just talks to anybody.”

“I think I’ve learned a great deal about love today Cas,” Jack continued. “Something I think the both of you desperately need to talk about.”

After having left things on such an awkward note, Castiel felt he had begun to panic ever so slightly as Dean approached him, empty beer in hand, and the hunter put it down before he spoke.

“Some party huh?” Dean nervously chuckled.

“Indeed,” Castiel nodded. “The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. One of the best I’ve ever seen.”

“Cas,” Dean spoke and Castiel’s attention was immediately directed towards him and nothing else. The way he spoke, the way his hands twitched and longed for something to hold.

“I know God is still out there,” Dean continued. “I know the world is in chaos, even though it doesn’t seem like it right here in this moment. Everything is crazy. I just feel like in all this it’s kind of just opened my eyes and I really just feel the need to say-.”

“I know Dean,” Castiel nodded and broke into a smile. “I have known for years.”

Dean stared for a moment, thinking back to the beginning. To the barn. To every moment in between. Every single tear shed. Every hug that should have turned into more, but Dean was too afraid.

Every moment leading up to this one.

“I believe dancing is customary at weddings as well.” Castiel set down his plate of food and motioned to the makeshift dance floor.

“Damn it Cas,” Dean nervously chuckled. “I wanted to say that part.”

Dean felt as though all eyes were on him as the angel took his hand, but in reality, it was simply the eyes of his brother and Jack, who were both standing nearby and smirking. Dean found his heart was pounding as Castiel and he took their place in the grass as another song began.

LeSalle and Drew stood nearby, feeding one another cake, and LeSalle smeared some on Drew’s nose before the pair broke into laughter. Deacon and Delilah spun around dancing nearby and she smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

There was an abundance of love in the air. Dean could feel it surrounding him as he started the first steps in a dance. Castiel fumbled ever so slightly, but Dean found it be endearing. For once, Dean forgot about everything going on. Chuck was the least of his thoughts. Finding a way to stop the world, that was old hat.

They were the Winchester family and they could accomplish anything.

For tonight though, Dean was content in finally allowing himself to feel something other than fear. He didn’t even look both ways before pulling Castiel a bit closer to him.

After all, anything could happen in N’awlins.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!  
> I doubt anyone will randomly read this story, but I had to share it. I edited one of my older fics In Blackest Night and desperately wanted to write about these characters again. I also just had to throw some Destiel in there. I hope everyone enjoys and I’ll be back with another ONESHOT soon as well as an update on Into The Fire.  
> See y’all then!
> 
> I also wanted Deacon to have a redemption of sorts. Time can change people willing to change and I believe deep down, he was willing. 
> 
> Songs Mentioned:
> 
> Home by Blue October


End file.
